This Hollow Heart
by MissStarKid
Summary: Warning: Some gore and blood serial killer!Klaine, written for Klaine AU Friday.


"Blaine?"

Kurt's voice echoed in the warehouse and made him wince in the silence. Blaine's text wouldn't have made much sense a year ago but now he just knew it meant for him to bring what was needed.

_Meet me at the usual place. It's urgent._

Usually he gave him more details than that. Kurt sighed, it must mean Blaine was agitated. It'd been a few weeks so he could understand why, and his father had been hard on him about Kurt recently. He knew it was coming at some point.

Kurt could hear shuffling and clanging from around the corner, he moved around carefully and smiled. Blaine was okay, he was just setting up.

"Hey you." He said a little louder, not wanting to startle Blaine while he was handling the knifes (although Blaine had told him months ago it wasn't a problem, he'd had enough practice to never make a mistake)

Blaine looked up from his work, his face softening at the sight of Kurt and gesturing to the naked body strapped to the tilted table. "Hi, I uh got this one earlier, she's a dancer, and she'll wake up soon."

Kurt looked her over appreciatively, the girl was quite young, maybe 17. She had short hair and long muscular legs, Kurt knew how much Blaine liked the legs. He could spend so long on them, usually more so with men, but girls were just as fun. The more muscle, the more Blaine enjoyed himself.

"Well done baby, she's beautiful."

Blaine blushed a little, putting on his leather apron and throwing Kurt's to him.

"I know, she was hanging around the back of a studio crying and I knew she was perfect. I've been craving all day. It burns."

Kurt moved over to him and rubbed Blaine on the back, "Hey it's okay, not long now and it'll be gone."

He nuzzled into Kurt's touch and kissed him on the lips, moaning when Kurt traced his lips and ran his tongue along the back of his teeth. But there wasn't time for this, not yet.

The girl stirred from the drugged sleep, her face crinkling up as her eyes slowly opened.

"Look who's awake." Kurt murmured out loud, kissing Blaine on the cheek before swiftly standing in front of the shifting girl.

"Wha-what's happening? Where am-" She stammered, before the dizziness wore off and she looked down, realising the situation.

"Fuck. What are you going to do? LET ME GO RIGHT-"

"Please don't shout honey." Blaine spoke quietly and gagged her with a small rag cloth."It's distracting."

Kurt sat on the stool a few feet away from the table, Blaine always liked to make the first cut, it eased him.

Blaine turned slowly to the desk of tools behind him, picking up the largest knife and running his finger along the edge ever so carefully. It cut him on the sharpest tip and he just frowned at it, watching the blood bead on his skin.

After a moment Kurt had walked over to him, bringing Blaine's finger up to his mouth and sucking the blood away. He licked his lips and cupped Blaine's cheek.

"Baby it's time."

Blaine nodded and let Kurt sit again, turning towards the girl with the knife. She screamed around the gag and Blaine could already feel the release under his skin.

He leant down and brought the knife to her stomach, cutting a deep line and watching the blood pool at the surface while she writhed and tears gathered in her eyes from the pain. Blaine closed his eyes and just breathed for a moment, soaking in the scent of fresh blood, he dipped a finger in, bringing it up to his mouth and visibly loosening at the taste of it on his tongue. He felt like all his nerve endings were on fire.

He felt arms wrap around his waist and Kurt breathed deeply with his face tucked into his neck.

"Can I?" Kurt whispered into his ear, making Blaine shiver from the close contact.

He handed Kurt the knife, the girl whimpering in front of them. She didn't matter anymore. This was just for them. Kurt made a cut from her upper chest down to meet Blaine's, biting his lip at the drag of the blade against skin. The blood was coming more rapidly now.

Kurt leaned down and licked the cut, tasting and pressing before rising up to Blaine again and smiling. Blaine had to bite back a whimper, Kurt had blood all over his lips and chin and he looked beautiful.

Blaine reached forward in a surge, grabbing Kurt by the back of his neck and kissing him fiercely, licking into his mouth and tasting the blood there. The coppery tinge sent shivers through him, Kurt was moaning, kissing Blaine back with everything he had.

Blaine wanted to cry, in that moment he felt free, so released. At least for now. This boy in his arms with the curious eyes and talented hands would always be there. He knew what he needed and when he needed it, and he would keep him safe.


End file.
